


Stuck In The Middle

by casstayinmyass



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Collection of reader insert Reservoir Dogs imagines, preferences, and fics from my tumblr, headoverhiddles. :)





	1. Mr Orange Having A Crush On You Would Include

Freddyyyy okay this smol nerdy uwu bean

He’d talk to himself in the mirror every time he’s about to see you

“Okay Freddy, you’ve got this. She’s totally gonna say yes this time, because you’re a sexy beast, and you’re super cool.”

Of course, he’d lose that cool the minute he starts talking to you, forgetting how to speak

“Hey Freddy,” you’d blush. His heart would s top o lord call the ambul e nce

The Dogs make fun of him for it (all light teasing), especially Mr. Blonde, who’d joke no one would go out with him if he doesn’t “grow a spine and get the girl”

Mr White would defend him. “It’s his process, asshole. He’s working his way up to her.”

Freddy would do other things in front of you, like try to act cool by blowing smoke rings while sauntering by but end up tripping over a trash bin, you know, the usual

He’d strike up conversations with you, talking about comics and horror movies. He falls in love even more when he finds out you’re into those things too

Finger guns GALORE

He always lets you borrow whatever you’re missing, classic crush stuff here

Like, he is pretty cool tbh, especially with those sunglasses on. He just handles being cool badly, if that makes sense.

Eventually, he’d just veg out in his apartment, high as fuck and listening to K Billy’s, mourning that he’d never get a kiss from the most beautiful girl in the world

A buzz would sound, and you’d call him to let you in. You’d come up, steal his munchies, and make out with him until you both are too turned on to stop there

Hot, passionate sex ok

The next morning, you stay with him, showing him you do, in fact, want this to be a relationship

Outer Freddy: :) nice. Inner Freddy: YASYASYASYAS OMGFUCCKKKKKI’VEGOTTATELLLARRYYY


	2. Having A Kid With Mr Blonde Would Include

Vic would be fiercely loyal to his family, and overprotective over you and the kid. He would literally kill for the both of you. He would kill for you both, do jail time, anything to ensure your safety.

Let’s say it’s a girl. She would be daddy’s little girl, always following him around and doing whatever he says

Of course, as she grows into a toddler, she becomes quite the troublemaker. You teasingly blame it on Vic– “It’s your influence that she’s like this.” “What? Like daddy like daughter,” Vic would grin, scooping her up into his arms.

He has this way of making her behave though, this quiet stern air he has about him when he’s not playing around anymore. When she takes a tantrum or misbehaves, he’ll give her a look, cross his arms, and say: “Be cool, baby.” And she’ll stop right away, because she wants to be cool just like her dad

You fight sometimes with Vic over his job working for Joe Cabot, telling him that it’s dangerous and your daughter won’t have a positive career model. Vic tells you there’s nothing to worry about, that he always has everything under control and that Joe takes care of you guys well 

You can’t help but worry every time he works a job that he might not come back, due to his unpredictable nature. You love him with all your heart, and couldn’t handle it if something happened to him

Vic likes to carry your daughter on his shoulders, call her ‘princess’ and ‘sugar buttons’ and all these adorable names that make your heart melt. The way he looks at her, like she’s his world, just makes you love him that much more

When he works a particularly risky job or when you two want a night for some adult times, he suggests she stay at Uncle Vinnie’s.

“You can’t be serious,” you hiss, “Vincent is a hitman. She won’t be safe there!”

“C’mooon, hun. Uncle Vincent and Uncle Jules love the little bean, and they’ve been asking for a visit for forever. Besides…” he snakes his hands down to feel your ass, “I want you so fuckin’ bad.”

You eventually give in, because sure, your brother in law Vincent is a bit of an airhead, but he’s a lot more mild-mannered than your husband, and your daughter really does enjoy going to stay with the two guys (”They always take me to Big Kahuna Burger, mommy!”) and because you miss your husband’s big dick ahem

He never tells you the details of his jobs, like any of the psychotic stuff he does. He feels it’s justified, and doesn’t want the argument with you about it.

Vic and your daughter have the exact same big blue puppy eyes, that they both frequently use on you. It always ends up working.

When Vic goes to prison for 4 years after getting caught in a warehouse full of hot items, you tell your daughter that daddy’s gone away for work for a bit. Vic is close to tears when he kisses you goodbye, but he makes you promise to stay strong. You’ve never seen him this emotional, not since the first time he held his daughter

Your daughter gives him a big hug around the knees, and he scoops her up, kissing her cheek.

You work a lot to support the family while Vic’s in prison, so your daughter spends a lot of time with Vincent and Jules. She still stays with you most of the time though, and frequently tells you how much she misses daddy. You stare at a picture of him, and tell her you do too

When he’s let out, he hasn’t changed a bit. He’s still as fun as ever around her, and when she asks where he was, he makes up the coolest story about travelling the world and wrestling sharks and climbing mountains. He even bought a shark tooth from a local pawn shop to give her for effect.

You and Vic spend the entire night cuddling, and your daughter joins the cuddle as well, the family finally together again

You’re wary when Vic goes back to work another job with five guys and some diamonds for Joe again, but you trust him, so you don’t stop your husband. He promises he’s doing this one to fill your daughter’s college fund.

He spends the morning with you both before he goes to the job dressed in his suit and sunglasses– he gets fast food for everyone, and promises his little princess he’ll come back and wake her up that night. As he walks off to the car for the heist, he blows a kiss to your daughter, winks, and says: “Be cool, baby.”


	3. Having A Secret Relationship With Mr. Pink Would Include

Mr. Pink is a very private person. He doesn’t like any of the other Dogs knowing his business, so his relationship with you, their getaway driver, is on that list

He is surprisingly good at holding face, pretending like he’s not involved with you. You’ve even gotten into fights over it before, since he actually acts purposefully cold toward you to be convincing

“Baby, you know I’m just faking it! You mean the world to me!”

One word: quickies. All the time, in every little secret place. He sees you wearing a low cut top? He takes you into the warehouse, fucks you with his hand over your mouth. Thinks your hair looks nice as you drive up? Fingers you in the getaway car. His sex drive is crazy.

Of course, you always make sure you look good and not just-been-fucked before you rejoin the others. Pink takes personal pride in seeing you with his marks though, and how satisfied you look.

Mr. Brown always almost catches on, but never quite gets it. “(y/n), your hair…” he would squint at you after it had just been tugged by Pink in the broom closet. You and Pink would hold your breath as Brown worked it out. “…you cut it!” You would just smile. “Yeah.”

Mr. Pink would love the thrill of stealing kisses when no one is looking– he’s so good at it, that nobody has ever caught one.

Same goes for hand-holding. He likes to hold your hand behind the chairs if Joe’s giving a casing, and it always makes you blush.

He’s not the type to make sexual gestures frequently at you, but one time, he made the blow job motion while having breakfast at Uncle Bob’s Pancakes, and you almost choked laughing

You also almost choked on his dick five minutes later

Mr. Orange, who has wonderful observational skills from being an undercover cop, totally knows you two are banging. Your flushed cheeks? Pink’s unzipped fly? Come on. But he’s not about to spill the beans– he’s been doing the same with Mr. White since day one, so who is he to judge?


	4. Having A Kid With Mr. Orange Would Include

Freddy would take being a father extremely seriously. He would try and do everything with his kid, even volunteering every time the baby cries to get up and soothe it back to sleep

Eventually you have to tell him to chill, because he looks like a walking zombie due to sleep deprivation

“Nah nah, I’m fine…” *falls over*

It’s a boy, and Freddy wants to do that whole father-son bonding stuff like play baseball and take him to the station to meet the chief and stuff. He also introduces the boy to comics when he’s REALLY young, because “he’s gotta read the comics I read when I was a kid! And… still read… now if he doesn’t like ‘em, fine, but I gotta at least expose him to it!”

The kid loves comics, especially the Fantastic Four, and Freddy honestly almost cries when your son says that. It’s so cute.

You all take walks around the city together, go for ice cream on weekends, and go to the park as a family

Your son clings to you, but wants to be just like his daddy– he dresses in his big shirts, puts his over sized sunglasses on, and you even had to banish Freddy’s cigarettes to car-only zone, when your kid dug them out to act like daddy

Freddy sometimes gets misty, laying with you at night watching the Lost Boys when he just leans over and sighs. He loves his family so much, and though he constantly worries about being a good dad (you both being such young parents and all) he knows you’ve got something good going

He’s a little more reluctant to take an undercover job now that he’s got a family, but you tell him he has good judgement, that he’ll do the right thing.

While he’s on the job, he talks to Mr. White about his kid and you, while they’re sharing a little about each other. This is a big reason Larry tries so hard to keep Freddy alive– he wants him to be able to go back to his family

The number one reason Freddy holds on when he gets shot is he doesn’t want to leave you a single mother, and wants to watch his kid grow up :(


	5. Sex With Mr Orange Would Include

First of all, Freddy would not be shy in his affections for you

You joined the force just a month ago, and already, you keep getting flowers on your desk, and notes with dirty little messages in them. You always enjoy the surprises he leaves you, but you never let on, playing hard to get

The guys at work all love to tease him about his crush, but he just accepts their heckling and keeps pursuing you

Eventually you agree to a date, and he takes you to a diner. You both talk for a good hour about everything you can think of, from why you joined the force to what your favorite comic book is

As it gets dark, you slide into his side of the booth at the diner, and you two make out. You both start getting handsy, reaching into your pants to play with your panties, and after a good five minutes of foreplay and almost fucking in a restaurant, you leave and drive fast back to his place

In bed, Freddy doesn’t hold back. He’s not shy, and he wants you to tell him everything you want/what makes you feel good.

He loves giving oral more than receiving– he loves the rush of picking you up, slinging your legs over his shoulders, and going down on you until you scream his name

That being said, he likes getting head too. On the way to his apartment from the diner as he drives through city traffic, you give him a blow job as he hazily grins and tugs your hair while he tells you what a good girl you are

He doesn’t mind who’s in control, as long as you’re enjoying yourself

His favorite position is sitting with you rocking back onto him, his chest to your back, kissing periodically over your shoulder. He thinks it’s very intimate, wrapping his arms around you from behind as he fucks you.

He likes variations of this too, like he’ll always go for you facing each other as well, your legs around his back as you both sit on the edge of the bed, you tugging his hair and his hands gripping your lower back to keep you in place on his dick. The angle is perfect, and he can watch your face as you come

He’s very vocal, and encourages you to be too. “What about the neighbors?” you smirk, “It’s an apartment.” He just gives you a silly grin back. “Fuck ‘em.”

His moans are so fucking slutty and gorgeous, you wish you could listen to them all night and day.

His bed is also half broken and really old with like one post wobbly and broken, so the noise is INTENSIFIED. You guys take break-the-bed sex to a whole different level. (yes, the neighbors have many complaints the next day).

He also loves it when you praise him. He gets off so hard on your praise and encouragement.

When he gets his undercover assignment, you make him role play cops and robbers with you. You even get to tie him up as you act out a scenario similar to the one he’ll really be acting out– he just robbed a jewelry store, and you’re the cop that caught him. He loves the punishments you come up with.

When he puts on his sexy “Mr. Orange” suit and sunglasses, you just want to jump him right then and there because he looks so different from the Freddy you know and love, who wears white tanks and Hawaiian shirts

He loves to show off to everyone at the station that you’re his, so he starts leaving extremely visible hickies until Holdaway tells you two to knock it off or he’ll fire both of you


	6. Nice Guy Eddie Taking Care Of You On Your Period Would Include

Eddie would come back from a job, and find you on the couch, curled in on yourself with a blanket.

“Hey… hey, what’s up, baby, what’s wrong? Time of month?” He runs a hand through his mop of blonde curls. “Oh shit… oh fuck, fuck. What, uh… what do you need, what do you want, you wanna beer?”

You just smile weakly at your boyfriend’s frazzled look and cluelessness. “A hug would be great right about now.”

He comes and hugs you tight, and you lay in his lap as he looks at you wide eyed. “Mm, yeah. Keep hugging me there.”

He looks frightened. “Was that… a sexual request, or…?”

“No dipshit, I feel like I’m getting stabbed!”

“I know, I know, I wasn’t, that wasn’t, I’m not horny at all, it was just–”

“I know, chill out baby. How was your… ah… your day?”

“Almost got shot by this guy who went rogue on Daddy. Fun times.”

“Wait… you almost got shot, and the first thing you did when you came home was come help me?! Baby!”

“Well shit, you probably went through a lot more pain today than I did! I DIDN’T get shot. You feel like you did!” You hug him back.

He keeps hugging you, moving his hands around. “ I feel like I’m taking birthing classes here.”

“That’s not really how giving g birth works, as you’re not trying to eject the fetus out of my mouth.” Eddie makes a face as you laugh, then your stomach jabs again. “Fuck! This hurts like a son of a bitch.”

Eddie smiles. “That’s what I love about my girl. Even in distress, she swears like a fucking mobster.” You grin, and lean up to poke his chin.

“Kiss me, Nice Guy.”

He dips his head. “As you please, my one true love.”

You giggle and snort as he kisses you, and he frowns, thinking.

“Okay, so what should I make for dinner? We should go to Denny’s. You wanna go to Denny’s? I could throw you over my shoulder, getcha a booth to just writhe around in–”

You slap him lightly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Order in then,” he nods, “Daddy knows this great Chinese place, Wong I think is the name of the owner… or maybe Denny’s delivers, I really want eggs.”

You just laugh, burying your face in his chest. “Just stay here for a few more minutes… you’re keeping me warm.”

He strokes your cheek. “You’re heating me up.” You glare at him. “That was NOT meant sexually! Jesus Christ (y/n), I don’t wanna bang you on your period! I mean, not that I wouldn’t, I mean, I’m not grossed out by it, or… but that doesn’t… I’m gonna stop talkin’ and just hug you before you kill me, alright?”


	7. How The Reservoir Dogs React To You Asking Them To Spank You

Mr. Pink:

“You want me to what?  _What?_ I mean, I’m not usually into that kinky shit, but hey– uhh, if it gets you off, sure, I guess.” 

 

Mr. Orange:

“Damn. I guess you’re kinkier than I thought, babe. I can do that for you.” 

 

Mr. White:

“Hm. You never cease to amaze me, babygirl. Come on over here, I’ll show you what a real bad spanking feels like.” 

 

Mr. Blonde:

“Yeah? You want daddy to spank you, spank his girl, like she deserves? C’mere honey, bend over daddy’s knee.” 

 

Mr. Brown: 

*childish giggling* “Hahah! R-really? Holy shit, you actually wanna do this? Okay, okay– this is gonna feel so fuckin’ good, angel, come here.” 

 


	8. How The Reservoir Dogs React To Someone Else Flirting With You

Mr. Pink:

At first, he would act all cool about it, refusing to “stoop to their level”–  _“We don’t have time for this lowlife’s bullshit, come on, baby.”_  Then, when they try to flirt with you again, he would drop the act and just punch them bloody until you drag him off. 

 

Mr. Orange:

He would be amused by the audacity of anyone trying that on you, because he knows how offended you get. He wouldn’t give enough of a fuck to start a fight over it though, so he’d just tighten his arm around your waist, pulling you close, and start making out with you right there, making  _certain_ everyone knows you’re his. 

 

Mr. White:

He would be the last person to resort to violence, and handle it in the most mature way. He would turn around and tell whoever was hitting on you to fuck off, or they’d have trouble. Not immediate physical trouble… just find-out-where-you-live-and-bring-backup kind of trouble. He’d also have a lecture or two waiting about how disrespectful it is to flirt with another guy’s girl. 

 

Mr. Blonde:

He would hold you to him possessively, and give them a look, daring them to take it further. “You want to try to steal my girl again, tough guy?” If the person flirting with you tries again, he would get violent– shooting them, cutting something off, breaking something are all on the table here.  _“Yeah I provoked ‘em, and they were just dumb enough to let me!”_  

 

Mr. Brown: 

He would complain about it. _“Cmon man, can’t you tell that’s my girl? What the hell?!”_  When the person flirting with you refuses to back down though, he would get in his face (appearing more cute than threatening) making all kinds of big threats he doesn’t really intend to follow through with, just to impress you. 


	9. Reservoir Dogs + Their Kinks With You

**Mr. Pink:**

Dirty talk. He loves it when you tell him what you want, especially over the phone.

Mutual masturbation. He loves watching you touch yourself as he does too.

Under the table blow jobs/semi-public. He really likes it at a restaurant or something when you undo his pants and sneak under the table.

Finger/hand kink. He thinks your hands are really beautiful, and he loves to hold them/feel them on his body during sex.

Marking. He tries to act like he doesn’t care that much, but it does get him hard seeing all the markings he’s left on you from your last round of sex, knowing he put them there.

Probably has the least hardcore kinks out of all the Dogs– he really just enjoys straight up sex with you.

 

**Mr. Orange:**

Roleplay. He likes scenario sex, where you both pretend to be something you’re not, especially acting out his favourite movies or comics. He loooves the cop/robber scenario, for obvious reasons ;)

Bondage, blindfolding. Not so much BDSM with the physical part, but just the helplessness and trust dynamic of a situation where you surrender yourself to the other person.

Praise kink. He LOVES to know how much you like what he’s doing, it bolsters his ego.

Striptease. He loves watching you get dressed in lingerie and strip for him.

Cum kink. After getting your full consent of course, he likes to see his cum on you, your face, your hair, your breasts. It makes him hard, thinking about marking you like that. The same goes for hickies/bite marks/visible scratch marks.

HE!! LIKES!! TO!! CUDDLE!!

 

**Mr. White:**

Daddy kink. He loves making you feel safe and secure with him, and the name helps with that. He’ll even treat you like his sugar baby. He just loves taking care of his girl, nuff said.

Power play. He likes to shift the dynamics in bed sometimes, like let you take over and dominate him. He prefers to dom, but wants to see you happy.

Mutual respect?? Is that a kink? He’s so respectful omg.

Aftercare. He loves caring for you, being gentle after going a little rough. He’ll give you anything you need.

Protection kink. He wants you to feel protected.

See how pure this boi is??

But also he loves edging. He’ll have you put in a vibrator all day, and he’ll control the remote. He wants you to be a shaking mess, desperate to come, by the time he finally has you, and then edge you until you can’t take it anymore.

 

**Mr. Blonde:**

BDSM. Whooo, is this boy into it. Slapping, spanking, flogging, bondage. All. Of. It.

Gunplay. It seriously turns him on, seeing you hold his gun or slide it between your legs. He loves playing Bedroom Russian Roulette with you too, though he never tells you he doesn’t load the gun

Daddy kink. Mostly just for the taboo nature and power behind the name, it gets him really fired up.

Possession kink. He loves knowing you’re his, and no one else’s.

He likes it when you beg for him. He wants to know you want him bad, and he’s willing to play with you for it.

Degradation. He likes calling you names in bed like “my little slut” and “whore”, degrading you until you both come. Afterward, he spends hours telling you how beautiful you are and how you’re worth the world to him, but during sex, this is a big one.

This is very rare, but if you catch him at the right time once in a while, he’ll probably like a go of consensual non-con.

 

**Mr. Brown:**

Exhibitionism. This boy gets soo excited when you get him flusterted in public. He loves fucking you in washrooms and closets and gets off hard if he knows someone is watching or listening.

Face sitting. He loves eating you out while you sit on his face, it drives him wild.

Sense play. He’ll turn off the lights and put on some fucking weird-ass music mix he made just for sex, insisting it’ll activate pleasure responses in your brain.

I’m just gonna say foot fetish cause he’s played by Tarantino


	10. 25th - Reservoir Dogs x Reader Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and a friend nab tickets to the 25th Anniversary screening of RD, where the original cast (who each one you happen to have a crush on) is attending. They take a liking to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously in this, none of the guys are married, cause they’re happily married irl and we wouldn’t want to even imagine breaking that up.

The anniversary screening for Reservoir Dogs was incredibly hard to get tickets for, since the cast was going to be there to watch with the audience and do a panel afterward. You’re shocked you were even able to obtain tickets for you and your friend. 

Arriving at the door, you feel your heart flutter. Reservoir Dogs is one of your favorite movies, and you have a crush on pretty much every single one of them. Your friend is in the same boat, freaking out beside you. 

“We’re gonna get to see Michael,” she hisses, fanning herself, “And Harvey! And Tim, ohmygod!" 

"I know, they’re all gonna be right there,” you squeal. 

Quickly going over to the lady at the desk who would process the tickets, you take them out and hand them over. She types the seat numbers in, and frowns.

“Oh, no…” she whispers. Your heart sinks. 

“Oh no?” you bite your lip. Your friend also looks crestfallen. 

“Your seats were overbooked. I’m really sorry." 

You and your friend look at each other, absolutely crushed. "That’s… fine,” you start to say, but the lady, feeling terribly guilty, holds a finger up. 

“Hold on girls, I’ll see what I can do. I don’t have much power, but I can pull a few strings hopefully." 

She dashes out behind the desk, and goes to speak with somebody who looks like her manager. The manager comes over to the desk, types something into the computer, and nods. She takes her seat again with a smile. 

"Strings have been pulled, and I got you some free seats up near the front, no charge. Some members of the media who booked them haven’t showed up, so you can sit there!" 

Again, you and your friend try to contain your excitement as she hands you the tickets. You two weave your way through the crowd, checking for seat numbers.

"Holy shit,” you whisper, “These aren’t just further up… these are front and centre!" 

Your friend does a little happy dance, and you take your seats. The lights go down, and you look over. You can’t help but notice that 5 seats beside you are empty… you guess not a lot of the press that signed up arrived on time. 

"Hello everyone and Welcome to our 25th anniversary celebration of the awesome cult classic Reservoir Dogs!” the commentator grins. Everyone cheers. “Please help me in welcoming our special guests for this evening of cinema– our Mr. White, Harvey Keitel, Mr. Orange, Tim Roth, Mr. Pink, Steve Buscemi, the devious Mr. Blonde, Michael Madsen, and the man behind it all, Mr. Quentin Tarantino!" 

The men all come out on the stage, and you and your friend go wild. They look even better in person. 

"It’s great to be here,” Michael says into a mic he’s given.

“Wow, 25 years?” Tim asks, “We’re old buggers." 

Everyone laughs, and Steve steps up. "I’m actually quite nervous, eh… to see myself." 

"Why? You did a great job,” Quentin grins, “Better than I would’ve. Glad Laurence talked me outta taking that role." 

"Yeah, I am too,” Steve smiles, and the audience laughs again. 

“Well, why don’t we throw it on then?” the commentator says, and looks to Tarantino. “You wanna set it up?" 

Quentin looks out to the audience, and shrugs. "I don’t really think this movie needs setting up, do you guys?” He laughs when everyone says no, and then points at the screen as the movie is started. 

As it starts in the breakfast scene with all the young versions of themselves, and while Quentin talks everyone’s ear off about dicks, the five guys come down off the stage, walking in front of you. Then your heart stops. _They’re sitting in those empty seats next to you._  It’s surreal– you’re watching one of your favorite movies, with all the sexy actors you love right beside you. 

After the movie’s finished, the guys turn to each other next to you.

“We were so young, huh?” Harvey asks, chuckling.

“Yeah, and we looked so damn good,” Michael laughs too.

You look over. “You still do.”

All of them turn to you, and start to smile. “Well thanks, that’s sweet of you to say,” Steve nods.

“I’m not just saying it, you know,” you quirk an eyebrow. “You guys got even better with age, if you ask me. Silver foxes are sexier anyway.”

“I like you,” Tim narrows his eyes.

“Can we keep you around for moral support?” Michael laughs.

“You can keep me for tonight, if you’d like.”

Tim does a double take, and leans into Harvey. “Do you think she’s just press, trying to find an in, mate?”

“Definitely press,” Harvey mutters.

“I’m not from the press,” you reassure, “We just got these seats on a fluke. Out other seats were given away.”

“Well, hell. I’m glad you got these ones,” Michael says, smirking. His eyes roam down, and you blush.

“I guess you like ‘em older,” Steve muses.

“You guess correctly,” you smile.

“Alright then, obviously, this could be a pretty good night, so I’m gonna be the 'fuckin professional’ here, and say…” Steve holds his breath. “Join us for drinks?”

“Hell yeah,” Tim murmurs, “We’re bringing the cute girl for drinks.”

Quentin suddenly joins everyone from the stage. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“We’re bringing this one and her friend for drinks,” Harvey smirks at you, winking, and your knees turn to jelly.

“Oh, yeah. Alright, cool, cool,” Quentin nods, and smiles at you, shaking your hand. “Hey, did you enjoy the movie babe?”

You smile. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Quentin gives you double finger guns, then everyone starts getting up to go.

—

At the bar, after you and your friend had gotten over the shock of actually doing this, you all order drinks.

“Let me cover them,” Harvey offers, “Rounds’re on me.”

“Nahhh, you don’t have to do that!” Quentin protests, “You paid for my first movie to be made, alright, you don’t have to pay for my drinks now too.”

Harvey just grins. “Let me do it, you jackass, I’m trying to impress the girl.”

Steve taps his shoulder. “Uh, hate to break it to you, but I think Michael’s got the jump on ya.”

Over at the other side of the booth, you and Michael are laughing about something. He’s close to you, hand brushing your shoulder, and you’re blushing. Michael really is charming, and his aura of confidence and that bad boy vibe is making you wet… he’s the definition of a rough daddy, dressed up in a studded leather jacket.

“Not for long,” Tim says, and puts a hand on your other shoulder. Quentin turns to start talking to your friend over beers as the other drinks come as well. You turn to Tim, and he leans on the table, smiling. He’s ditched his suit from earlier and is now wearing a tight, sexy t-shirt that hugs his biceps.

“What’s your favorite color, love? You’d better say orange.” He smirks.

“Can I tell you a secret?” you giggle. “It is.”

“Do you wanna get out of here?” he asks softly. His voice is so calming, and his eyes are dropping to your lips. Fuck, you want to kiss him…

“Hey,” Michael interjects, tugging your sleeve playfully, “I thought we were just discussing cowboys. You know, save a horse…?”

“Subtle,” Steve nods, taking a sip of his drink. “Very nice.”

“I think the way to a lady’s heart is treating her like a princess,” Harvey mentions, reaching across the table to take your hand. You can’t help but blush again and feel hot under Harvey’s gaze… he’s looking at you fondly, but with a deep desire that gets you even hotter. He’s gentler than the others, but you can tell nobody fucks with him. He’s got a commanding presence.

“No no, all of you are wrong,” Steve puts a finger up. “Classic is best.” He looks at you. “Look. Do you find me attractive?”

You consider this, looking at Steve in the well-tailored suit he hadn’t changed out of from earlier. “Yes.”

“Okay.” He puts his hands out in a gesture. “I find  _you_  attractive. We should sleep together.” You cross your legs, biting back a moan. Hearing Steve Buscemi say that to you does things to your body.

“That’s fucking stupid,” Michael huffs, “What’s romantic about that? There’s… there’s no element of mystery, no wooing.”

“She deserves more respect than that. She’s not a goddamn Agathe Christie novel, Mike,” Harvey chuckles, and Michael laughs too, stroking a piece of hair behind your ear.

“Of course you deserve respect. But I’d, uh… I’d sure love to turn your pages, baby girl.”

“Damn. That was a good bloody line, I’ll give you that,” Tim takes a long drink. “So what’s up then, darling? Which one of us wins the jackpot? Or are you just not in the mood tonight…?” He winks, and you try not to bite your lip.

“I can’t pick one… to be honest, you all turn me on,” you smirk.

“Hear that boys?” Michael grins.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so hard in my life, my god,” Tim mutters, looking at you in amazement.

“This is definitely a very interesting situation,” Steve frowns, and you feel your foot up his leg under the table. He chokes on his drink a little, and blushes.

Harvey pats the filmmakers back. “We’re splitting.”

Quentin finally turns around, and balks. “All of you?! I turn around for five minutes, and the four of you fuckers organize an orgy behind my fucking back?!” Your friend, who is now very tipsy, is nearly dying of excitement for you.

“I mean,” Tim shrugs, “Would you expect any less of us?”

Quentin sighs. “Go have fun, alright, but all of you motherfuckers better make our 9AM flight tomorrow morning or none of you are getting a part in another movie of mine.”

“Come on,” Harvey smiles, ever the doter, “Let’s go back to my hotel room.”

“Why yours?” Michael grumbles. Harvey whips around.

“Because it’s got a big fuckin bed and a Jacuzzi, fuck you!”

Everyone laughs. Tim slings an arm around your neck, and Harvey puts an arm around your waist. Michael tucks a hand in your back pocket, and Steve takes your hand as you all head for the door.

You’ll have to seriously go back to thank that lady at the ticket booth for that seat switch… if you can even walk tomorrow.


	11. The Gift (Part I) - Eddie x Reader x Mr Blonde Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re Nice Guy Eddie’s little fucktoy, and Eddie gives you to Vic for the night when his friend gets back from jail.

“It’s just a one night arrangement, okay sweetheart?”

It’s 9 AM. Eddie sits on the edge of his desk, hands bracing himself.

You’re hesitant. Eddie Cabot, your sugar daddy, was all you needed. He was a little young to be a sugar daddy at 30 by most people’s standards, but he had so much cash from his daddy’s business that he could afford to have a sugar baby- he could afford to have ten.

Apparently, Eddie’s best friend, Vic Vega, is arriving home today, after serving a 4 year prison sentence for the Cabots. Eddie had wanted to give Vic something special, a good time. So, he came to the conclusion that you could show him one. You’re open to it, but you also don’t like being treated like a whore… Eddie always got everything he wanted, and you’re the only one who made him sweat a little for shit.

“So, c'mon, you cool with that?” Eddie urges, raising an eyebrow.

“Eddie, I’m not just some piece of ass you can sell off to your friends.”

“I’m not selling shit, Vic’s a lucky bastard who’s gettin’ you for free.” His eyes close. “That didn’t come out right– baby, please! It’s not a big deal, just a quick fuck, maybe blow the guy, let him eat some pussy if that’s what he fuckin likes, shit, I don’t know, show him a good time! Whatsa problem with that, huh? You show me a great time, god knows you do.”

You shoot him a dirty look. “That’s because I’m your sugar baby, and I enjoy it.”

“Look. Princess. Listen.” He rolls his eyes. “It would make daddy very happy if you said yes.”

You bite your lip, sauntering over to him, and the aura of power he likes to project slowly ebbs away. You spread your legs to either side of his, and hold him by his collar, licking your lips.

“Would daddy be happy if I said yes?” you nod, lips inches away from his. He breathes out, looking down to your lips and popping breasts in practical hypnosis.

“Daddy would be… very happy…” he replies, and you smirk wickedly, barely grazing your hips over his crotch before backing up, putting your hands on your thighs.

“Fine. But I’m sure curious to see who would make you give me up for the night… I know how possessive you get.”

“Wait,” Eddie’s voice cracks, “Come back baby, just let me fuck you once before work, just a quickie, right here, come on!” You smirk again, and exit Eddie’s office, leaving the blonde man to growl in frustration, looking down at his pants. “She always leaves me with a damn boner before a meeting!”

—

Eddie, Joe, and Vic had met earlier in the day, discussing future prospects for Vic within their schedule, now that he was out. Now, you were supposed to meet the ex-con in a motel room Eddie had paid for until 11:00 the next morning.

You wait in the small room, stretching out on the bed in a silk nightgown your daddy had bought for you… you loved Eddie, but you had to say, you were excited about trying someone new (and potentially dangerous) out tonight.

A key goes in, turning, and the door opens. There stands a man, who comes in and sets a bag down.

“You (y/n)?” his gruff voice asks. You swallow, and nod.

“And you’re Vic Vega.”

“That’s me.” He nods too, and closes the door. You half expect him to just go to town, grabbing you, kissing you rough and using you. Hell, most guys would’ve if their best friend just gave up their main squeeze for the night, and he looks the type. But this guy just takes a seat in the chair opposite the bed, slowly taking his things off. You eye him, curiosity returning, and crawl to the edge of the bed, breasts pressed together. Vic does a once over of your body.

“Sure nice of Eddie to wanna do something like this for me,” he remarks, taking off his shoes. “Real nice guy. Prison’s a fucking bitch. It’s nice to come back to people who care about you.”

You watch him take off the other shoe, and he looks in your eyes, finally acknowledging you properly. “Nice of you too. To agree.” He smirks a little, and you find that you already find this man attractive– tonight might not be all the work you thought it would be. “So, uh… why’d Eddie just decide to give you up for the night? You a real, uh, a real slut, or are you two fighting, hate each other’s guts, or what?”

“No fights. I love Eddie. I just like getting fucked by mysterious men too,” you say slowly, “It’s one of my favorite past times, so tonight wasn’t so hard to agree to.”

“Yeah?” he chuckles.

“Mhmm.”

From his chair, Vic lights a cigarette, letting the smoke plume from his nose. “So… my pal Eddie treat you right then?”

You nod, crossing your legs on the edge of the bed. “I got a nice house by the beach from him. He visits me, I visit him. We fly to Vegas together sometimes, he and his daddy’ve got places out there.”

“Hmm, nice little arrangement you got going there.” He studies his cigarette, furrowing his brow. He’s a lot different looking than Eddie, you notice. Classic old Hollywood looks. Slicked back black hair. Built frame just like Eddie, but more toned in the arms. Vic looks up at you. “You know what his daddy does?”

“Of course,” you mutter, “I’d be an idiot if I didn’t, and I’m not an idiot.”

Vic chuckles. “Well then, you’re one step ahead of Eddie, honey.” He laughs again, and you get up, swinging your hips a little.

“Can I tell you a secret?” you whisper, biting your lip. He sits back, and nods. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“What, getting fucked by a mysterious guy?” Vic inquires.

You grin, and nod. “I’ve been wet all day, thinking about the pounding my pussy’s gonna get.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay. Why don’t you start off by giving daddy a little show, then.” You gasp a little, feeling your nipples harden, and he slowly starts to smirk. “Oh. ‘Sat what… Eddie calls himself? He call himself daddy?” Your chest starts to rise and fall faster as you nod. “That kinky motherfucker. You don’t think he’d mind, do you?” he goes on, and you shake your head. To hell with what Eddie cared about at the moment– you wanted to hear Vic say it again, so you begin to strip. Undoing your bra, you slowly inch the straps down, and bare your breasts to him. He sits back, enjoying the show, and begins to palm himself through his pants, cigarette dangling from his lips. You then hook your thumbs in your panties, and slide them down your smooth thighs, moaning softly. You want to feel Vic’s hands graze your legs like this. He watches your naked body intently, still palming himself, and you rock your hips back and forth, making a show of rubbing your hands across your breasts, down to rub your clit. Suddenly, he gets up, knocking the chair aside, and grabs you by the forearm, throwing you over the desk by the wall. You let out a garbled shriek, and he pins you down, breasts pressed flat into the desk, massaging them just right. His erection is pressed firmly between your legs, holding you against the wood with his strength. You let out a groan, wishing you could even pretend to fight back, but you want this so fucking bad. You hear his belt jangle and then he unzips, and you hear him jerk his cock a few times for relief, a low grunt escaping him. He then runs his fingers down your folds, getting his fingers slick already.

“Look at that,” he remarks, “You’re about ready to gush for me, aren’t you doll?”

“Please,” is all you can rasp out. Vic puts a hand on your back, rubbing up and down soothingly, then slowly inserts two fingers, starting to pump them in and out. He keeps you secured against the desk with his hips, pressed down into it with your ass up and presented to him behind you.

“Does Eddie fuck you like this?”

Your mouth falls open as you clench your pussy around his fingers. “S-s-sometimes…” He spanks you once, admiring the jiggle of your ass.

“He give your ass a nice smack like this, tell you what a good little slut you are?”

You bite your lip. “Mhmm…”

“What does Eddie like?”

“H-He… he likes it when I… ride him… into the mattress…”

“Yeah?”

“Ohgod…”

“Let me get one thing straight with you, sweetheart. I know you think you’re his. But I don’t play like him. I’m a lot rougher… so if you wanna play, little kitten, you’ve gotta say you’re mine for the night. We understand each other?”

You bite your lip harder, and nod.

“I’m gonna have to hear you say it.”

You whine as he curves his fingers deeper into you. “Yes! I’m yours!”

He nods, removing them and inspecting how wet they are. “That’s good. That’s real good. See, I haven’t fucked a woman in four years. Just had my right hand, which can drive a guy crazy after a while. So judging by how fucking revved up I am just from seeing your tits bounce… you’re gonna be feeling this into next week, honey.”

He then kicks your legs open wider, and guides his cock into you, pushing in inch by inch.

“Fuck,” you breathe, and he spanks you again.

“How hard do you wanna get fucked, angel?”

“So hard,” you gasp out, and he draws back, slamming his hips into you. You yelp, and he thrusts again, going faster each time, faster, until all you can hear is the slap of his balls hitting your ass every time he pounds into you, accompanied by your loud moaning. After a minute, you feel his fingers tangle in your hair, and he jerks you up so that he wraps a strong arm around you from behind, holding you against him as he fucks you from behind. Your breasts bounce as you moan, and he closes a hand around your throat, squeezing slightly.

“Now,” he rasps in your ear, “Now this is some real rough shit, like I said, so I’m gonna need a safe word, baby.”

“Fuck,” you manage out, already feeling your orgasm swell. Vic cocks his head, frowning, big hand still wrapped securely around your throat.

“Hm, well… baby girl, I’m afraid that’s just not gonna work, I mean, fuck’s your every other word, so…”

You search your brain for something– anything– you could use as a safeword. What’s that radio station Eddie ways has playing in his office while you two fuck? K… K something…

“K-Billy’s,” you groan out. Despite himself, Vic chuckles. “Damn. I fuckin love that station. One of my personal favorites.” He moans deep, eyes closing for a second. “Thing is, I don’t… I don’t think I’m ever gonna listen to it the same after this…” He laughs in your ear, and goes even harder, reaching down with his free hand that he’s holding you with to rub your clit. You scream, knees shaking, and the force of his thrusts beating your pussy together with the friction he’s creating tip you over the edge.

“Vic! Vic!”

“That’s right,” he grunts in your ear, “Who’s making you cum tonight, hm? Who’s dick are you cumming all over?”

“Yours, daddy, yours, oh god, fuck me, I need you!” you sob, pushing back onto his big cock as he pushes his hips once, twice, and then he bends you back over the desk, squeezing your throat and slamming into you one last time before climaxing.

You scramble for breath as he lets go of your neck, and you feel him wait for a moment before pulling out of you. You bite your lip and moan as you feel his spending drip down your thighs, and he shakes his dick, pulling on it a couple of times. You turn, lids heavy and lips parted in awe. You’re still horny, and by his domineering gaze, so is he. You lick your lips, and drop to your knees, crawling over to Vic.

“You’re something,” he chuckles, and puts a hand on your head, guiding you onto his cock. You begin to kitten lick the head, feeling him fill out in record time. Four years without good sex prepares a guy. Eagerly, you let his heavy cock slide to the back of your throat, and after a few sucks, he’s hard again, big dick nearly choking you.

“You’re excited, aren’t you?” he smiles, “That’s it… you suck that dick, honey. You take what you need, that’s a good girl.”

You moan, and begin to jerk what you can’t fit in your mouth. Vic tips his head back, biting his lip, and walks back toward the bed, sitting down on the edge. You follow him, gazing up at him with those seductive doe eyes that Eddie swears could kill a man.

“Damn, (y/n). You suck dick like a pro,” he chuckles, and you go even faster, holding his cock up so you can properly bob your head over it. You begin to rotate your hips, humping your heel every so often, and you begin to feel the twitch of a second orgasm.

“Vic,” you breathe, popping off for a second to catch your breath, then go back down, taking him to the back of your throat, and his balls tighten up in your hand, right before he groans your name. You pop off and open your mouth, letting it fall on your tongue and over your lips. Feeling his cum hit your face, you let out a whine, and cum for the second time, just from gyrating your hips. Vic watches with satisfaction as you take it all, and when he’s finished, you close your mouth and swallow, licking all the extra off your lips. Vic looks at you, and raises an eyebrow.

“Did you cum again?”

You nod coyly, blushing. He smiles, shaking his head, and invites you up on the bed with him. You lay down next to him, and he sighs, flicking the TV on to an episode of “Cops”.

“You fuck like a god damn prime whore,” Vic comments, “My dick’s gonna hate me for a week.” He chuckles, and stretches his arms out. “You’re real special, honey. Eddie’s a lucky man.”

You smirk, cuddling into his chest. “I know.”

–

You sit in the restaurant on one side of the booth, Eddie’s arm around you, and Vic sits on the other. You snuggle into your sugar daddy’s shoulder as he orders drinks for the table.

“So Vic, you looking forward to getting back to business as usual?”

“Sure am. This job with 5 other guys… what’s their deal, they first year thieves, gettin’ their fucking ears wet, or what?”

“No, no. Well, not all of them. One’s known daddy since he was young. The other, daddy goes back with for a couple of decades. There’s one who’s been selling weed a while, not that experienced in our kinda work, but he’s a good kid, he checks out. They’re professionals.”

“Good to hear,” Vic nods, “I don’t wanna be working with no fucking rookies, Eddie.”

“Relax, Mr. Fucking Big League,” Eddie laughs, “We’ve got you covered.”

Vic smiles. “I know.” He shoots a wink over to you, and Eddie raises an eyebrow.

“How’d you like her?” Your daddy smirks. “Real fuckin’ bombshell, huh?”

Vic gives incredulous laughter as response, and Eddie nods. “Yeah, she’s been keepin’ me happy for a little over a year now.” He kisses your cheek. “I really do love her.”

You blush, and turn to give Eddie a real kiss.

“So how was he, baby, did this scoundrel behave himself?”

You giggle. “Within the limitations.”

“Withi– shit, I see,” Eddie scoffs. “What? Better than me?”

“No,” you reply, and wink at Vic. Eddie catches the wink, rolls his eyes, and mutters:

“Yeah, good answer.” You all laugh, and Eddie’s hand rubs up and down your arm. “Well, if my girl here enjoyed it that much… I guess I’m gonna have to share her a little more often to make her happy.”

You bite your lip, and Vic gives one of his winning grins, putting his hands up.

“Hey, I’m not about to object to that.”


	12. The Gift (Part II) - Eddie x Reader x Mr Blonde Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes you and Vic to Vegas with his dad for a meeting before the job Vic is supposed to pull. An accident is not so accidental.

The Cabots’ private jet hums, the tray in front of you vibrating ever so slightly from an air pocket. You’re draped over Eddie’s arm as he finishes off his second Old Fashioned, and Vic lays across from you both on a sectional seat.

“Thanks a lot for bringing me out here with you guys,” Vic mentions, smoke between his fingers and a rum in the other.

“Hey Vic, you know how it is,” Eddie replies, lighting his own cigarette, “You’re pretty much family at this point.”

From across the jet, Joe sniffs.

“Certainly a better son to me than you are, Eddie. Right hand knows what the fuck the left hand’s doin’.”

Eddie places the hand he had over your hand over his heart, turning back playfully. He’s a little tipsy, you can tell from the slight flush in his cheeks, and he’s having a good time. “Daddy, that hurt. And right in front of my girl, too.”

Joe cracks a bit of a smile. “The dame’s alright. She’s just with you for ya money, anyway. Or, I should say, my money. Ain’t that right sweetheart?”

“You know that’s not true,” you giggle, and walk your fingers up Eddie’s exposed chest, “Well, not anymore, anyway.”

Everyone chuckles, and Vic stretches out for a nap as Eddie orders you a Manhattan from the guy they’ve got working for them. You watch Vic, and find yourself rubbing your thighs together while you glimpse his biceps and exposed tattoo.

—

Once the jet touches down, you all take a car that brings you directly to the hotel– you’re staying at the Mandalay Bay.

“Should we really be staying in plain fucking sight like this?” Vic asks, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Eddie slings an arm around his buddy.

“Vic, Vic! Prison’s made you too fuckin’ cautious. Meeting or no, we’ve gotta stay in style, just like old times, c'mon!”

“Life’s been too good to you, Eddie,” Vic smirks, “You oughtta get your ass busted, then you’ll see how much of a spoiled little brat you really are.” Eddie grins, and tries to deck him, but Vic’s too fast, and gets Eddie first, the pair ending up in a tangle of limbs and struggle until Joe turns around, growls, and stomps up to them.

“Every time I turn around, you boys are makin’ fools out of us all. What’s the little lady gonna think?”

“Oh, I’m used to it, Mr. Cabot,” you reply.

Joe snorts. “With my son? I guess. Watch over these grown ass idiots, will ya?!”

You salute playfully, and turn to them. You pout, tugging on Eddie’s sleeve to get up to the room, and Eddie laughs.

“Speaking of spoiled little brats…” He stands up, and his eyes flicker down to your lips as he growls playfully, dragging you in for a kiss. You moan against his lips, deepening it, and Eddie’s hand finds your leg, lifting it up to back you against a wall as you both moan and make out. Vic ducks his head, and smiles.

“I’ll be going now.”

When all of you are finally finished checking in, you get up to the rooms. Eddie unlocks suite 364, and Vic is next door in 365. Joe got a suite up a floor, because he wanted to be as far away from the “shenanigans and debauchery you three are bound to get up to”. His policy was always: if I don’t know what’s going on, I don’t have to worry. Unless it’s about a job, in which case, somebody better fucking tell me what’s going on, or bullets will find some skulls.

After dumping everything out on the bed and in the bathroom, you get changed into something a little sexier, and put on a ruby necklace Eddie bought you last month. You saunter out of the bathroom, fixing your hair, and Eddie looks up from the bed. You notice he’s got his fly undone, and he’s jerking off lazily as he looks at you.

“Hey, you look swell.” He sighs, giving his hard on another stroke. “Got somethin’ ready for you.”

“Uh huh,” you say, pretending not to give it a good look as you out some lipstick on.

“Mmmm… baby, is it wrong that I just wanna tear all that off ya, bend you over this bed, and fill that tight little pussy of yours?”

“Yes,” you admonish, planning on teasing him to no end tonight, “I’m hungry, and I wanna do some slots. Then you can fuck me as hard as you want. Later.”

Eddie runs a hand through his hair, squeezing his already throbbing dick. “Got myself a sugar baby to fuck me on my terms. Only fucks me on her terms. Fuckin’ unbelievable.” He shakes his head, still smiling at you, and you blow him a kiss. He heads into the bathroom, jerks himself off quickly, gets into some nicer clothes, and comes out, taking your arm.

“Let’s go then, princess.”

You go downstairs and out to the Bellagio buffet, then to the hotel casino. You wonder what Vic’s doing… probably getting laid or hanging out at some dive bar on the strip with dancers.

You think back to when Vic fucked you, how good and rough he was. You’re wet already thinking about it. Then you look over to your sugar daddy, how his shirt is unbuttoned, and think of his cock that he had just been touching. Fuck, just the idea of your situation got you beyond excited– passed between two sexy men, who loved to make you feel amazing.

“You thinking about something in particular?” Eddie asks, focused on the slot machine.

“Why?” you mutter.

“When you stare at my chest that intently, I can only assume you’re thinking about something pretty specific.”

You smirk, and lean in. “On second thought, I’d rather the rest of the night we stay in. If I have to wait another minute, I’ll need to go to the washroom and take care of myself.”

Eddie looks over at you, and shakes his head. “What do I always tell you? Horny all the time, it’s a damn miracle.”

You bite your lip, and he cashes in, guiding you upstairs. You both get undressed, and Eddie’s already half hard again, just from you rubbing him in the elevator on the way up. Your thoughts are racing, and tour blood is rising as you shimmy your panties down, a wet spot already prevalent in them.

“Fuck, love that body,” Eddie murmurs, welcoming you onto the bed, and you force him down into the pillows, turning around and spreading your legs. Reverse cowgirl feels really good, and Eddie always seems to cum extra hard with this position.

“Yeah, baby, fuck yeah, do it,” Eddie nods, and you sink down on him, moaning and arching your back as you finally make it down to his hips.

“You’re so…” you gasp, “S-So big, daddy…”

“Daddy loves feeling his girl’s tight little cunt,” Eddie breathes, “That’s it, sweetheart… fuck daddy’s cock good…”

You start to whine and whimper, working yourself back onto his dick as he spanks your ass repeatedly, and just as you’re approaching your first orgasm, the door beeps, and in lumbers–

“Shit,” Vic smiles. “Wrong key card.”

“Your room’s next to ours,” Eddie sighs, and you come to a halt on him. Vic eyes you, and Eddie sighs. “Take a picture asshole, it’ll last longer.”

Vic keeps staring, and you make eye contact with him, shuddering. Eddie notices how turned on you are being stared at by his friend, so he narrows his eyes.

“You busy?”

“Me?” Vic shakes his head, already dropping his coat, “Nah.” He closes the door, and stops, hands on his belt. “Eddie… I understand if this is crossing a limit. I can go jerk off in the shower, I know you shared her with me once, but that was a one time thing, I mean…”

“Hey. Like I said,” Eddie smirks, twirling a lock of your hair, “What’s mine is yours.” Vic and Eddie both look at you for approval, and you nod fast, suppressing a groan, so Vic takes his belt off, beginning to undress as well.

“Oh,” you moan, and Vic climbs onto the bed, that domineering gaze back in his dark eyes.

“Alright. How the fuck are we gonna do this?” Eddie mutters, and you climb off of him. Vic takes his pants down, pumping himself a few times, and Eddie blinks. “Holy motherfuck. No wonder she gets wet every time she sees you, you’re fucking hung!”

“You like it, Eddie?” Vic teases, “You want a taste? You want a little taste?”

“Shit, I might just take you up on that someday, buddy,” Eddie laughs, and goes in on you from behind, kissing down your neck hard. Vic takes the front, tracing his hand down between your breasts, down to your belly, and to your throbbing arousal. You moan a little, and gasp suddenly as Eddie pushes three fingers into your wetness from behind.

“You snooze you lose, pal,” he grins, and Vic smirks, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. He moves down to your nose, and then tentatively kisses you on the lips, softly and with feeling. Your cheeks are flushed from Eddie fingering you, but the action makes you blush even more.

“Eddie,” Vic says slowly.

“What?”

“I’m not just gonna jerk off watching you two go at it, I’m not a fuckin’ pervert. I wanna fuck (y/n).”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with my dick, shove it up my own asshole, Victor?” Eddie snaps, and Vic sets off into giggles as you grin.

“Let me suck you off, daddy.”

Eddie suddenly looks interested again. “Yeah? You wanna suck daddy off?”

“Mhmm,” you nod, and Eddie nods, moving around to the front of you. You get in between his legs, bending over, and you nearly choke as Vic thrusts into you from Eddie’s former position. You lower your lips, and start to suck Eddie off as Vic pounds in, the stimulation of Vic’s big cock inside you with the progress you and Eddie had made prior to his “accidental” entry working you toward a mind blowing climax.

“That’s so fucking good, baby girl,” Eddie praises you, “Daddy’s gonna cum sooner than he thought.”

“Cum in my mouth, daddy,” you breathe, and go back down on him, moaning as Vic finds your clit, rubbing and massaging it just right.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Eddie stutters, shoving his hips up into your mouth, and Vic starts to grunt behind you, fucking you so hard you’re being pushed forward into Eddie.

“Cool it, Vic, she’s gonna–” Eddie is suddenly cut off as he cums in your mouth, hot and thick down your throat. He grabs your hair, holding on as you whimper and moan in pleasure around him, and when he’s all finished, he looks down at you.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“About a billion fucking times, Edward,” Vic shoots back, and thrusts again. You cry out, and Vic brings a hand down on your ass. Now that you’re done sucking Eddie off (and Eddie is laying on his back, sated), Vic takes the opportunity to flip you around, lifting your legs high to rest on his shoulders as he watches his cock go in and out of you. Almost sobbing now, you repeat his name, until he pounds one more time and leans down.

“Such a dirty little cockslut. Loved getting fucked by two cocks tonight, honey? You made us both cum, from fucking your mouth and your pussy. How’s that feel?”

“Mmm, amazing,” is all you can moan.

“Yeah?” Vic asks, “You like that? ‘Sat good, that hit the spot?”

“Vic– Vic, Vic–”

“Alright. Cum for me.”

You climax hard, your voice going hoarse from the screaming. Eddie watches you come apart in awe, and Vic pulls out and cums on your stomach.

You lay there in a heap, the three of you, and finally, as usual, Eddie breaks the silence.

“I haven’t felt that good in my entire life.”

You have to agree.

—

Joe sits at the dinner table the next night, sipping some wine.

“Meeting went well, Joseph?” Vic asks.

“Sure did, Vic. Sure did. Eddie was in a strangely good mood, didn’t threaten the other guys once. Can’t explain it.” You smirk, and Vic ducks his head, holding in a laugh. Eddie has to fight not to laugh as well, and Joe just rolls his eyes. “I don’t wanna know.”

“No,” you smile, “You really don’t.”


	13. Sex With Mr. Blonde Would Include

This motherfucker is kinky as hell

Sex with him would not be the usual. He’d tie you up, gag you, and lock your hands in cuffs.  
He’d do a little strip tease for you, giving you a little show complete with dancing (cause he’s just cocky like that) and grin when you’d struggle, begging to touch him

First his tie would come off, hanging loose around his neck. Then his shirt, then he’d slowly unzip his pants as you practically drool.

“Aw… does my girl wanna say something?” he teases, taking the tape off your mouth.

“I need you, Vic,” you’d moan. He would nod reassuringly

“Okay. But first, I need a little something too.”  
Then he’d stand in front of you as you eagerly blow him, fucking your mouth and groaning, tugging your hair. Just as he’d be about to come, he’d stop, and walk back. Your lips are swollen, and you look even needier than before, legs rubbing together

Vic would smirk. “You look like a hot mess, honey.”

He’d then untie you, and flip you around so that he’s the one sitting in the chair with you in his lap. He’d then let you ride him, one hand pressed against his chest as you bounce up and down.

Vic is extremely vocal in bed, and doesn’t care who hears. Like, imagine the Dogs are in the other room and you and Vic have to try and be quiet for a quickie

Yeah no

He’d be as obnoxiously loud as possible, and Mr White would pound on the wall angrily

“KEEP IT DOWN, ASSHOLE! WE DON’T WANNA HEAR YOU GETTING OFF!"

Vic would just chuckle playfully with a shit eating grin. “Sure you do!"

You’d tell him to stop cause you don’t really want your boyfriend getting shot today


	14. Mr. Brown Having A Crush On You Would Include

At first, you never saw Brown as more than a good friend.   
  
You two would get into heated debates about movies, songs, conspiracy theories, all kinds of things, much to the annoyance of the other Dogs  
  
You're the only one (aside from Pink if he's in a good mood) who listens to him, and he appreciates that   
  
Brown always drops really subtle little hints that he finds you cute, but you don't really catch on   
  
"Hey, you know that chick from that movie? She's pretty. And, uh... hey, so are you (y/n)." You'd just shove him and tell him to shut up though, and he'd blush and laugh, biting his lip   
  
One day, you wear something so unintentionally sexy, and he greets you with a "woah, baby." Even Vic looks up at you that day, and Brown falls even deeper for you   
  
Since, out of the group, Pink is the closest to Brown, he starts to realize what's going on   
  
"What would you do?" Brown asks him one day over breakfast.   
  
"What, to pick up a chick?" Pink's mouth is full of pancake. "I don't know, ask her if she spits or swallows."   
  
"Damn, why didn't I think of that shit?"  
  
"No no no, it... man, that only works for someone with my levels of sarcasm," Pink deadpans, "You couldn't pull that off without looking like a creep."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"You should just stick to telling her her hair smells nice or something."   
  
"Yeah but, but uh..." Brown looks around, "I don't want any of the other guys thinking I'm some kind of hopeless romantic like, lovesick idiot."   
  
"Don't worry, they already think you're an idiot, so a lovesick one won't change their opinion of you much."   
  
"Oh, rad, rad."   
  
So, Brown would come up to you one day, sunglasses on and a cigarette bummed off of Orange in his mouth.   
  
"Hey (y/n)," he'd say casually, leaning against the wall all cool while he lights the smoke. He starts to cough, and swears softly. "This looks so much cooler when John Travolta does it." You giggle a little, going to pick up the sunglasses he's dropped.   
  
Now it makes sense to you. He's trying to impress you... of course. He's been trying to confess his feelings for you ever since you met.   
  
So, you cut him a break... because you think he's cute too.   
  
"Heya. Wanna take me for a ride, getaway driver?"   
  
Brown smirks, and puts an arm around your waist. "Your hair smells nice."   
  
"Don't be creepy."


	15. Teasing Mr. Pink Would Include

You're the only female member of the Dogs. This all takes place when you're getting your colours assigned.   
  
You giggle at Joe's response to Pink's question as to why he has to be that colour, so Pink gives you an "oh really" look from across the room. You know he'll retaliate   
  
Before he can though, you wink, and start to lean forward, exposing your cleavage to him. He stares, momentarily stalled, but looks back at your face, daring you to go further.   
  
You take his challenge, and start to lift your top slowly, slowly up to reveal your stomach, then bra...   
  
Brown notices, because of course he does. "Hate to interrupt Joseph, but (y/n) is doing this weird thing with her shirt, and it's pretty hot."  
  
You quickly drop the shirt, and six pairs of eyes are on you. Eddie leans back, smirking. "Please, don't stop on our accounts."   
  
"I'm gonna tear all your eyes out of your skulls if you keep looking at her," Pink snaps.   
  
"It's impossible not to look at her," White says, "She's there, and we've still got eyes."   
  
You look at him, and he mouths clearly "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." You bite your lip, and Orange catches on   
  
"Mrs. Purple isn't paying attention."   
  
"Haven't you ever heard of snitches get stitches, tangerine boy?" Pink growls back at him. Orange puts his hands up, and Joe just rolls his eyes   
  
"Mr. Pink sounds like Mr. Pussy." "What's wrong with pussy?" you retort, and all eyes are on you, then back to Pink. "Nothing, when it comes to yours, but I could do without being named after it," he repsonds casually, cause damn, he's fast   
  
After the meeting, you two do "go to work"... in the backseat of the getaway vehicle, parked outside


	16. Dating Mr. White Would Include

  * He would be the type to take you anywhere you wanted


  * He’d also spoil you, getting pretty little gifts for his girl whenever he thinks of it (which is all the time)


  * He’s extremely romantic in every aspect of your relationship– he’ll even sprinkle rose petals on the bed and light candles before your nights together ❤️


  * Your favorite thing to do together is go for all you can eat tacos, and giggle together in the booth


  * His kisses are long, sweet, and deep. He loves to make you feel special, stroking your hair as he holds you close


  * After sex sometimes, you’ll wear his Hawaiian shirts unbuttoned over you. He finds it sooo sexy


  * He likes to drive around town with you sometimes for dates. He also loves road trips with you


  * He’s very protective of you. He gets very on edge and brings out the threats if he suspects anyone else is flirting with you. Nobody wants to mess with him when it comes to you


  * Sometimes you’ll just stay at his place for so long that it seems like you’re living together.


  * He’s very domestic too, he loves cooking for you (he’s an amazing cook)


  * After a long hard day, he loves to come home and hug you. It makes both of you feel better ❤️❤️




	17. Sex With All The Reservoir Dogs At Once Would Include

They take an interest in you when they see you while working a job 

You’re one of the employees of the diamond store, and Mr. Blonde is about to shoot you, but decides against it. You smirk up at him, asking if you could instead ‘help him out’ 

He brings you out to the getaway car with White, Brown and Orange. White and Orange are in the back, and after some observation, you realize they’re already in a relationship 

You three start making out in the back, you going between the two men on either side of you while Brown tries to drive in the front (and secretly watches in the mirror lol) 

When you get back to the warehouse, it’s pretty much decided at this point that you’re all going to have some fun 

Mr. Orange is the confident one, you quickly decide, as he checks you out and starts making out with you again. As Orange makes out with you from the front, White feels up your ass behind you, slowly undressing you. 

Brown watches, trying to get in on it, but whenever he tries to include himself by feeling you up too, Orange is a little shit and pushes him off

Eventually you feel bad for him and giggle, moving through the two men and kissing Brown. 

Mr. Blonde, the ultimate daddy of the group lbr, joins in, and you drop down to your knees for him. He laces his fingers through your hair as you suck him off, telling you what a good girl you are.

White and Orange are touching you while you do, Orange massaging your breasts while White fingers you, while the two of them give each other hand jobs. Brown is touching himself in a chair to the side

Mr. Pink barges into the warehouse halfway through like “CAN YOU BELIEVE IT WE WERE SET U- oh. Hello.”

He joins in too, and you take turns sucking Blonde and Pink off. Blonde is praising you, calling you his perfect princess, while Pink degrades you, calling you his dirty little slut

It is a very productive jewel heist I must say lmao

When Nice Guy Eddie eventually shows up later finding everyone cuddling on a mattress they found in the back, he’s like

“What the fuck is this?!”

“We all smashed,” Blonde mentions casually.

Eddie’s like 👀 jealousy


	18. You Started It (Mr. Blonde x Reader Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic teases you in the diner. You don’t let him get away with it.

It was supposed to just be a harmless breakfast.

“Have pancakes with the boys and me!” Vic said, “It’ll be fun!” he said.

Truth be told, it’s always fun when you’re invited along to spend time with the Dogs. They’re all good guys, and they all like you– you’re a solid fit for the “psycho” of the group, as White puts it, and you decide to take that as a compliment.

But the time between eating and waiting for the others to finish while Brown goes on about his new favorite song drags on, and soon, Vic starts doing what he does best… teasing you.

Your breath hitches as you feel his hand paw at your knee under the table, opening your legs. You bite your lip, and pretend to be interested in Freddy’s little anecdote he’s injected into the conversation, but your mind is on Vic’s fingers between your legs, lightly stroking your panties. You bite your lip, and gently shift into his movements, hips arching off the chair. He continues to rub gently, slowly, and with purpose, as he seems completely engaged in the conversation at the same time. He quickens his pace, and you gasp a little, heat in your stomach beginning to build. You try to control your face, but it’s almost impossible when your sexy boyfriend is stroking your pussy in public, in front of all his friends, not giving a single fuck about it.

“Vic,” you whisper, but he just gives you a reassuring hum in response, going even faster with his fingers, dragging them against your clit through your panties.

“Fuck,” you can’t help but mutter, and his fingers give one last quick rub, and you’re coming in your seat, hiding your face in the napkin as you try not to shake. Vic strokes you through it, then when he can feel you’re done, he pats your thigh, and goes to settle back– but you’re not having it.

“Sorry to interrupt– we’ll be right back,” you say, and get up, grabbing Vic’s wrist and taking him with you. He follows, and you practically shove him into the washroom, pinning him to the wall. It’s cramped, and your pelvis is pushed up against his bulge, which is half erect after what he just did. He puts his hands up playfully.

“Am I under arrest, officer?”

You scowl. “Yes, unless you do that again.”

“So demanding…” Vic tuts, looking down and shaking his head in feigned disappointment, “Has babygirl forgotten her place?”

You growl, tugging him closer. “I need you again, Vic. Now.”

“Well, uh… I should punish you for talking back like that,” he cocks his head, eyebrows lifting, “But seeing as I love watching you come… I’m inclined to give in.”

Without warning, he reaches under your skirt, and roughly shoves three fingers into you, lifting you against the wall with a bang. He starts curving them immediately and pumping them in and out, brow furrowed in concentration. You gasp, at his mercy again, and the force with which he’s fingering you almost makes you moan loud enough for the others to hear out there.

“If you want to moan like a slut, moan,” he tells you, “That’s what you are, people should know it.”

“Daddy,” you gasp, face pressed into his shoulder, and your grip on his arm tightens as he goes even deeper, curling his fingers to repeatedly assault your g spot, with his wrist acting as friction for your clit.

“Gonna come again?” he asks, “For the second time today, you gonna come from daddy’s fingers alone? Imagine what I could do with my cock today.”

You palm him through his pants, but he shakes his head. “Later. Right now, we’re gonna get you nice and satisfied, so daddy can finish his breakfast, and when we get home, he’ll fuck his girl good, got it?”

“Mhmm,” you whine, completely stripped of any sass you had earlier for him. Your ass bounces as he doesn’t let up on his pace fingerfucking you. He starts to feel you clench around him.

“That’s it. That’s right, come for me, let me see how good you are, how much you need it,” he whispers, and you clutch onto his tux jacket, groaning.

“So pretty,” he mumbles, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, angel.”

You come hard, and he strokes you through it, waiting until you’re fully done until he takes his fingers out, licking them clean.

“Alright. I’m gonna eat you out later, then I’m gonna, uh… fuck you into the matress, kay babygirl?” he asks, and you breathe out, your hair messed up and cheeks flushed.

“Yes, please.” You hang onto Vic’s arm as he leads you back out. “You know, this isn’t the end of it. I’m gonna give you a handjob under the table next time.”

“I look forward to it,” Vic chuckles, kissing your cheek.

You approach the round table again, your legs knocking together a little as you smile hazily.

“So. How was the sex?” Pink asks frankly, and Freddy stifles a giggle.


	19. Amusing Anecdote (Mr. Orange x Reader Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy tells the guys an amusing story about you and him.

“Okay, okay,” Brown waves his hands around, “Craziest thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“Got pulled over by a cop for having phone sex with my girlfriend,” Freddy chimes in proudly. “Had my dick out and everything.” The Dogs all burst into juvenile laughter, passing the syrup around the table.

“And, uh… what was (y/n)’s reaction to this?” Larry smiles, “I expect it was something.” Freddy cringes.

“She doesn’t exactly know yet.”

“You better hope your ass doesn’t get found out,” Eddie shakes his head with a chuckle, “I know women, and you get put in the doghouse for that type of shit.”

“Well… it was her I was having phone sex with!” He shrugs, going back to mopping up syrup with his pancakes.

“C'mon, you can’t just drop that shit on us and leave us without a story,” Blue insists, and Freddy puts his hands up.

“Alright, alright. So I was talking to her on the way home one night…”

-0-0-0-

“That rookie cop, forget his fucking name–”

You twirl the phone line, blowing on your painted nails. “Nash?”

“Yeah, him. How the hell do you remember that?”

“It’s called having a working memory, you really need to start remembering your co-worker’s fucking names, Freds.”

“Yeah yeah, anyway Nash was being a real whiny piece of shit today, I felt like shooting him myself.”

“The dogs are a bad influence on you,” you smirk, and Freddy laughs.

“Probably. Anyway, I had a real fuckin bad day, but it got better, cause Lary invited me out with the guys.”

“Yeah? Hey, you should invite Larry over again. Last time was fun, with the…”

“Yeah yeah, with the three of us? It was, wasn’t it? Maybe next month, when we’ve got a little time.”

“Yeah. So, what?”

“Well I kinda wanted to go, but I was tired, my feet hurt, I just wanna relax in with my girl tonight, y'know?”

“Aw. I love you Orangie.”

“Love you too.”

“When’ll you be home?”

“Eh, bout an hour, with this traffic.”

“Okay. I’ve got dinner waiting, and I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“…you know what I wish you were doing right now?” he asks. You pause.

“Do tell.”

“Sucking my cock,” he replies simply in the most casual, Freddy-esque way possible, and you bite your lip, grinning and sitting up on the counter.

“I am. I’m sitting next to you right now, giving you that look. I’m biting my lip, and I turn to see if anyone’s watching…”

“No one is,” Freddy murmurs, “It’s a deserted road.”

“Good,” you all but moan, “I’m reaching over… I’m unzipping you, and I pull your cock out, stroking you until you’re hard. Then I lean down, and my hot, wet mouth slides over it. Mmmm…. fuck, you like that baby? You like my throat?”

“Yeah.”

“You like fucking my mouth?”

“Mhmm, take it.”

“I’m taking it… I’m taking it, it’s sooo big though,” you moan, “You taste so good, baby. God, I’m so wet. My panties are fucking dripping, you can tell from my eyes how fucking wet I am from you.”

“Babe–” he lets out a groan.

“Want you to fuck me so hard.  _Mmmm_ …”

“Yeah… yeah, gonna fuck you–”

“Fuck me, baby, ohgod–” You smirk wickedly, and cluck your tongue. “Alrighty. See you in an hour, babe. Don’t jerk off and crash and die, okay?” You make kissy noises, and as Freddy protests, you hang up. Letting out an evil giggle, you toss off your top, and go run the shower.

In his car, Freddy swears, and palms himself, until he realizes he can’t not do this. One hand precariously guiding the steering wheel, he tries to stay steady as he unzips his pants, takes himself out, and starts pumping.

“Fuck… fuck,” he grimaces, “Yeah, (y/n), love that pussy… best fucking pussy in the world, and it’s all mine…”

Just then, he sees someone pull up next to him. Frozen, he can’t move, and turns to see. The man in the other car is a cop, like Freddy. The other cop is Holdaway. Holdaway looks down at Freddy’s lap. Freddy waves.

-0-0-0-

“And that is how I, um… kinda got busted for a night.”

“But did you fuck?” Brown asks as if it were the most serious question in the world.

“What? Did I fuck the cop?!” Freddy asks.

“No jerk, your girlfriend!”

“Of course! I would’ve had blue balls all night, otherwise.”

The entire table of guys erupts into laughter, and Freddy shakes his head. Life was never dull with you around.


	20. NSFW Alphabet: Mr. Blonde

A: Aftercare 

After sex, he'd be the kind of guy who knows how to care for you, since he's experienced with BDSM. He knows the proper care he needs to take, and always makes sure you're safe and doing okay. 

B: Body Part 

His favourite body part of yours is your legs. He loves watching you strut around for him, or spread them. Your favourite of his is his bright blue eyes. 

C: Cum 

The dirtier, the better. He loves seeing you covered in his cum, mostly because he's possessive and loves seeing that you're his, but also because you look so pretty painted with it like that, dripping from your lips 

D: Dirty Secrets 

Vic doesn't have a lot of secrets, because he's very up front about what he wants and likes, no matter how kinky or taboo. I guess there was one TIME he wants to keep a secret, which is the time you two invited Nice Guy Eddie to join you for a night, you all got drunk, and had a threesome. Eddie likes to talk and brag about it. Vic always gets pissed when his friend mentions it lol 

E: Experience 

He's drop dead gorgeous, he's slept with more people than he can count. He literally never didn't have free pussy, and now that he's with you, he still always does 😉

G: Goofy 

He can definitely get goofy haha. He's a little shit sometimes with you. But he can also get scary, and that's such a turn on for you. 

H: Hair

He used to be pretty well groomed before prison, but after the four years in there, he just said fuck it, so he's a teeeny bit unkempt down there. 

I: Intimacy 

He has trouble with intimacy, but now that he really knows you, he's romantic in the moment enough to whisper sweet praises in your ear. 

J: Jack Off 

Because he loves to torture, lol, he likes to jack off just enough to not come, but be fully hard, and wait for you all day, thinking of you and teasing himself. It makes him more predatory, and increases his libido and makes it more likely he can go more than 3 times in one night. If you're there though, he'll jack off to a strip tease you put on. 

K: Kink

*sings* Bondage!!! S&M! Bdsm!!! He likes to tie you up, gag you, blindfold you, and with your consent, get physical with some slapping, spanking, and whipping. If you're helpless and begging, he's happy. 

L: Location 

He'll do it anywhere if you really want him, but he likes to wait to get home to the bedroom, so he really has time to take you apart his way 

M: Motivation 

He gets turned on by very specific things you do, like a certain way you move or look at him, or something you say. He also gets hard immediately when he sees you naked. 

N: No

There's very little he won't do, but he doesn't like exhibitionism. He wants you all to himself, nobody gets to see you but him. (Okay, he was really really drunk that time with Eddie, that was different) 

O: Oral 

He loves watching you get on your knees for him, and sucking his cock like a good girl. He loves to fuck your mouth when you're powerless and tied up, (with a safe word of course) and watch you take him. Of course, if you ask him to eat you out, he'll happily do it like a pro 😏

P: Pace

He loves going haaaard and fast with you. With himself, he takes his time (say if he's jerking off) but with you, unless he's got you tied up and you two are role playing, he likes to make you come a record amount of times IN record time. 

Q: Quickie 

He doesn't love them, and he won't indulge himself like that with a tight schedule, so if you need one, he'll drag you to a washroom, finger you until you come at least twice, then finish himself later with you. 

R: Risk

 Everything about sex with Vic is a risk lol

S: Stamina

He has very good stamina! He waits for you to come before he does, but can usually get it up almost immediately again after the first go 

T: Toy 

He loves watching you use toys on yourself. Sometimes he'll watch you use a dildo while you don't think he's watching, because he remains very calm and never loses control, even when he's out of his mind horny. He also lives using vibrstors on you, with him in control. 

U: Unfair 

He loves edging you, does that count? 

V: Volume 

Sometimes he's loud, sometimes not. He doesn't really give two fucks if someone heard you two or not, cause he's such an obnoxious asshole 😆

W: Wild Card

He loves robber and hostage role play. He'll "take you hostage", then act out a sexual scenario with you. It could be consensual non con, depending on what you like and are comfortable with. 

X: X-Ray

Long and thick, both equally. Bigger than average. 

Y: Yearning 

He can keep himself cool. He could want you pretty bad, but he wouldn't show it. 

Z: Zzzz

He waits for you to fall asleep, then falls asleep himself. He likes watching how peaceful you look. 


	21. Ghost Hunting With The Reservoir Dogs Would Include

**Brown**

  * Is the one who plans the whole excursion after watching one (1) rerun of Ghost Adventures
  * Forces Pink to bring a video camera along and film, and does different voices 
  * “Did you know that Barlow Sanitarium is home to over 56 restless spirits, alright?” He’d make his voice go higher, “No Dennis, I had no idea! How fuckin’ spooky man!” 
  * He’d be like a little kid, spending the whole drive there explaining the detailed history of the place 
  * White would want to join the world of the dead after that car ride tbh
  * They’d pull up at the place, and Brown would just sit there for a second, shaking his head
  * “Aesthetic man. My whole aesthetic.” 



**Orange**

  * Would think it’s a cool idea
  * He doesn’t care if ghosts exist or not tbh, he just finds the whole thing entertaining 
  * But the IDEA of ghosts is cool to him, like so cool 
  * He’s a total horror fanatic– he’s got subscriptions to paranormal weekly, fangoria, watches shows like Peter Vincent’s Fright Night, loves the Exorcist, the Lost Boys and Killer Klowns, all those campy classics. You name the horror film, he’s seen it 
  * He also totally colludes with Brown to scare the shit out of Pink 
  * He’d knock on the wall behind Pink, and when the guy would turn around, Orange would shrug 
  * He’d tap Pink on the shoulder, while Brown taps on the other 



**White**

  * Would think it’s dumb, but if Freddy is into it, he’d try his hardest to be into it 
  * It’s not like he DOESN’T like it. He just thinks there’s better things to do
  * But then again, he and Brown never really share interests, so what else is new
  * Ok so Larry is usually the one protecting Freddy right? But whAT IF– hear me out– what if since Larry KNOWS his boy loved horror movies and scary stuff, he pretends HE’S scared and lets Freddy protect him???
  * “Ah boy,” Larry would mutter, holding Freddy’s hand tighter, “Don’t know if I wanna go in there, sweets.” 
  * “It’s alright,” Freddy would wrap his lil string bean arm around his big bear daddy, “I’ve gotcha, Lar. I know how to deal with ghosts, you know why? Cause I’m  _super cool_.” 
  * They’d hang out with the group for a while, but break off eventually. Brown was asking the same stupid questions, and they’re not getting any responses



**Pink**

  * Thinks it is SO stupid and won’t do it. Nope
  * Brown declares it an official Team Bonding Exercise so Pink has to do it, so Pink goes right to Joe with it
  * “Brown is organizing unauthorized team bonding exercises.”
  * “Unauthorized? Eddie didn’t authorize it?” 
  * “Well…” Pink thinks back to how excited Eddie got to prove his point to Vic, and how he immediately said yes. “Well yeah, but Eddie would sign off on a fucking group trip to Disney World.” 
  * “Get out of my office, Mr. Pussy, or I’LL authorize a goddamn group trip to Disney World.” 
  * Poor guy would just want to sleep. But he’d be all hopped up on coffee to stay awake (which in hindsight, probably wasn’t the best idea since it just made him even more jumpy) 
  * He’d also be the target of every prank that night



**Blonde**

  * Vic is 1000% convinced there’s no such thing as ghosts, but he’s prepared to have a hell of a lot of fun  
  * He and Eddie have a long standing feud about the supernatural and it’s HILARIOUS 
  * Since they were little kids, they’ve had this debate: Eddie believes ghosts are real, Vic doesn’t. Vic would spend the e n t i r e night teasing Eddie about it
  * “Oh shit…” 
  * “What?”
  * “I think I just heard someone tell me to…” He’d cover his mouth. “Oh my god, Ed…”
  * “WhaT?!”
  * “Someone just told me to tell you… shit… I don’t know how to say this…”
  * “ _Tell me,_  Vic, what did it say?” Eddie would lean in real close, and Vic would take a deep breath. 
  * “Someone just told me to tell you that you’re a fuckin knob.” He’d knock Eddie on the nose and walk away, laughing hysterically. Eddie would vow revenge



**Eddie**

  * Believes in ghosts 
  * “Did you hear what Brown said, you fuckin moron? 56 ghosts. 56 cases ‘a hard proof for you, so suck on that.”
  * “Did you just call me a fucking moron, Edward?” 
  * “No, Victor, it must have been the ghost.” 
  * This would lead to soo much play fighting 
  * Just… Brown is talking to the camera, (they’ve all split up to cover more ground) and they hear a noise from down the hall… he creeps toward it… “Hear that, guys? I think we’re catching something… it’s right… down… he–”
  * “HYEAA!” Eddie would tackle Vic out of the old lobotomy room, and the two would crash into a rusty old wheelchair, making an insane amount of racket 
  * Brown would go absolutely nuts and take off running down the hall, and Pink would faint 
  * Meanwhile Orange and White would be making out in the creepy ass basement, and they’d be startled out of it, walking upstairs. 
  * “DR. WILLOWBY, GIVE US A SIGN!” Brown would be chanting at the ceiling, Pink would be tearing out his hair and screaming, “What the FUCK is going on?!” and Eddie and Vic would stumble past them, punching each other 
  * Orange and White would slowly walk back downstairs, pretending they didn’t see any of it 




	22. Domestic Life With Mr. Pink Would Include

[Originally posted by larnezmakesgifs](https://tmblr.co/Z9VguwdpTOVT)

  * While in public he doesn’t want to seem too sappy, but he’s extremely caring in private
  * He loves to hold hands!!!!!!!!!!
  * He is actually very respectful of you, and if someone disrespects you, he gets so pissed
  * His favourite thing to say when someone disrespect you is: “You fuck with my girl, you fuck with me.”
  * He doesn’t look like it, but when it comes to defending you, he can pack a punch
  * With all the money from his jobs and societal security from Joe, you two have a really nice apartment in LA together, with beach views
  * His favourite thing to do on rainy days is watch old reruns of tv shows he watched when he was a kid or bad horror movies while laying across your lap. You stroke his hair, and you both often fall asleep that way
  * He doesn’t like surprises. One time you were waiting for him in lingerie on the bed when he got home, and he nearly strangled you because he thought you were a narc
  * He hates cats lmao. You told him you wanted a cat and he told you he would instantly break up with you if you got one. He wouldn’t, but anyway
  * So what do you do, you go and get a cat, making up some sad story about how it was abandoned and you had to rescue it
  * He talks to the cat when you’re not around
  * He even asked the cat proposal advice, then realized what his life had come to
  * “I’m a fuckin’ professional criminal, and I’m talking to a cat.” “Meooow.” “I fed you a half hour ago god dammit, lay off the Friskies!”
  * He doesn’t really want kids  ~~because the cat is enough~~ and you respect his wish
  * Oh, and some days, he loves joining you in the shower for some sexy time 😏 he loves bubble baths with you too, but shower sex is a big fave
  * You frequently joke about burning all his Hawaiian shirts because they’re ugly af, but he tells you if you touch one he’ll toss the cat out the window
  * “It was just a threat, bud, you know I’d never do that to you.”
  * During his jobs, you always worry, but he frequently calls you to check in
  * “Jesus Pink, you calling (y/n) again?!” White would scoff. “He’s whipped,” Eddie would laugh. “Yeah, at least I’m getting steady pussy,” Pink would retort, not without a blush as all the guys would hoot and holler in reply
  * He tried to cook once. The fire department was called. He thought it was the police coming, and almost shot a fireman. It was not a good night.
  * He sometimes gets nightmares about his childhood, and you always hold him when he does. He likes being the little spoon, and though he isn’t usually a fan of cuddling, cuddling makes him feel better in these instances
  * You eventually get married. The cat lives for 17 years. Mr. Pink skips a job to mourn when he finally passes.
  * “Where were you at yesterday’s bank robbery?” “My cat died, shut the fuck up.”
  * One more very important thing!! He’ll grab you sometimes as you’re walking down the hall around the middle, put a finger gun to your head, and tell you he’s taking you hostage for being too sexy. You always ask him what you can do to get free…




	23. The Reservoir Dogs Reacting To Your Boss Being An Asshole

**Mr. White**

  * Intimidates him severely by going in, having words with him, maybe knocking him around into the wall a bit, but doesn’t kill him. He’s too smart to lose his cool over that. 
  * He DOES promise you that if anything ever escalates or he REALLY pisses you off, the intimidation would get… worse. 



**Mr. Orange**

  * Freddy would be conflicted. He’d be torn between his instinct, which is to march right over there and beat him up for you, and between the obvious, being the master troll he is. 
  * He goes with the obvious– telling Holdaway your boss is the guy responsible for the diamonds heist, and watching shit unfold with you from the side.  



**Mr. Pink**

  * He’d be severely irritated, but would be hesitant to do anything brash like some of the other guys. 
  * “You fuckin’ serious? Asshole. Babygirl, I wanna do him in as much as you do, but think about it. Is this prick worth the mess? The cops? The search?” He gives you a kiss. “I’m happy to scare the motherfucker, but I just don’t think that useless dick is worth it. Hm?” 



**Mr. Blonde**

  * “You want me to shoot this guy for ya, (y/n)?” 
  * He either ties your boss up for a good dance and chop, or just outright does him in. Depends on the severity of how badly your boss is pissing you off. 



**Mr. Brown**

  * “He did what?? You show me where this fuckin piece of shit is, babe, I’ll put a hole in his skull. Fuckin’ asshole. Has the nerve to do that shit to MY girl, what the fuck, who the fuck does he think he is?!” 
  * Basically rants for an hour before he does anything about it. He literally just sits your boss down and lists off all the shit he and his ‘boys’ will do if he ever fucks with you again. 
  * He’s not really prepared to carry out all the threats per say, but you both know the Dogs are in the business of fondly filling Brown’s empty threats. 



**Nice Guy Eddie**

  * Makes a few calls. “Always knew something was off with that fucker. He messes with my girl, he messes with the guys.” 
  * He’d distract you from your bad day with a nice long make out session and sex. Your boss disappears mysteriously the next day… 




	24. How The Reservoir Dogs React To You Losing A Pet

**Mr. White**

He’d hold you, tell you everything is going to be fine. He’d be the type to offer wise words, like ‘it’s a part of life, honey’ and ‘just because they’re gone, doesn’t mean they really are. We’ve still got ‘em in our hearts. Right?’ He’d tell you everything you need to hear, and soothe you with that and with kisses, cuddles, and food. 

**Mr. Blonde**

Vic would be the type to give you your space and wait until you’ve really felt everything through. Then he’d make you laugh. He’d talk about how annoying the pet was to him (in an affectionate way) and how much he misses them too. You guys would share late night stories of the pet over drinks, until you’re both tipsy and are feeling better.  

**Mr. Orange**

Freddy would do something cute like put together a photo album or a slide show of all the good times you’ve had with your pet. You two would look through together and go over all the good memories. He’d help you put together a keepsake box too, filled with toys and tags and such. He’d give you lots of kisses too, until you feel better. 

**Mr. Pink**

As much as Pink complained about the pet when they were around, he really loved them as much as you did. He tells you it was bound to happen sooner or later, because when Pink Feels Things he tends to cover it up by being cold, because despite being a fucking professional, he doesn’t handle upsetting things well. But then you find him crying too, and you two just cry together and hug. 

**Mr. Brown**

Brown would be the type to build a fucking shrine to your pet complete with a huge picture of them, surrounded by like 20 candles. He even got a dollar store jesus candle and replaced his face with your pet ahhh. Whenever you miss your fur baby, Brown says ‘it’s commune time’ and he takes you over to the shrine to kneel down and remember one good experience with your pet. After the intial weirdness, it… kinda actually helps.  ~~At least Brown didn’t reenact Pet Semetary with your pet ok because he would~~

**Eddie**

Eddie would be the type to buy you a NEW pet to make you feel better. While you’re overjoyed you have a new fur baby to love, you also miss your sweetheart who’s passed on as well. Eddie’s like, “I know, honey. But they’re still with us in memory. I just hate seeing you down– now you’ve got another friend to love.” 


End file.
